<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April Showers Brings May Flowers by von_gelmini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155377">April Showers Brings May Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini'>von_gelmini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Von's Moodboards [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO - Ch4 only, Body Worship, Each Chapter is a New Subject, Fae &amp; Fairies, Love, M/M, Major Character Death - Ch2 only, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Moodboards, Romance, Some Tags Only Apply To One Chapter, Sugar Daddy - Ch3 only, Unrequited Love - Ch9 only, Virginity Kink - Ch5 only, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moodboards created for Starker Festivals Events - April Showers Brings May Flowers.</p><hr/><p>One prompt per chapter. Some tags only apply to one chapter. For example, Major Character Death is only in chapter 2. All other chapters are safe from that.</p><hr/><p>Choose Not To Warn (CNTW) was used because of how widely varied each prompt and its tags are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Von's Moodboards [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April Showers Brings May Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Challenge Card</p><p>
  <span class="big">🥀🌺🌸🌼🌻💐🌷🌹🍀</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="gtx-trans-icon">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Starker blog on tumblr is <a href="https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/">starker-stories</a>.<br/>Come on by and visit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>